The present invention relates in general to organic debris composting and pertains, more particularly, to a composter directed to the composting of organic yard and household debris. The composter of this invention is an improvement over the conventional stationary and tumbling organic debris composters.
With the conventional composter it is generally necessary to provide a plurality of organic debris bins and physically transfer the debris from bin to bin as decomposition takes place, fill a bin and tumble it periodically, or filling a bin and periodically inserting a generally elongated tool into the bin and stirring the contents. These conventional composters are constructed out of material that does not weather well or is open enough to attract vermin and unwanted insects.
Another drawback associated with the conventional composter is the difficulty associated with mixing the debris as it decomposes, since it is understood that organic debris composting is primarily an aerobic process and while it is desirable to obtain an elevated core temperature it is not desirable to use all of the available oxygen adjacent the core, thereby starving and killing the bacteria so important to an efficient composting process. Existing composters do not provide all of the requirements found in the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved composter that is adapted for weather resistance and a substantially long useful life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composter that is constructed to provide an above ground rotating composter. The rotating construction promotes adequate decomposition by maintaining sufficient oxygen supply for the desired decomposition process.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composter that has a substantially rot-proof construction and provides rot-proof drainage of the organic material in the composter.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composter that has a combination roof and lid that provides access into the composter, sheds excess moisture, and generally promotes heat retention for faster composting.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved composter that includes a larger front opening for easy compost retrieval. The composter of this invention is characterized by large openings at top and bottom to facilitate loading and unloading.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composter that builds good soil texture through the use of leaves, lawn trimmings, and acceptable organic material, all of which is highly beneficial to soil quality. The composter of this invention enriches and lightens clay soil, increases soil's capability to hold moisture without producing unpleasant odors or attracting unwanted pests.